The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of fuchsia, botanically known as Fuchsia sp. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEFU14840’. ‘KLEFU14840’ originated from a controlled-cross in October 2011 between the proprietary female fuchsia variety ‘2010.15’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male fuchsia variety ‘2010.7’ (unpatented).
In March 2011, the two fuchsia parental lines ‘2010.15’ and ‘2010.7’ were crossed in Stuttgart, Germany and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in March 2012 and subsequently named ‘KLEFU14840’. In March 2012, ‘KLEFU14840’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany. ‘KLEFU14840’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.